Super Villain
by Dreamwriter613
Summary: In a modern future with no Enterprise, Jim Kirk is an ace reporter in pursuit of the story of a lifetime. The kingpin, Spock of Vulcan, beware-Jim Kirk is on to you and your evil ways. But in reality, who is the hunter and who is the prey?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

No one had ever been able to pin a thing on him, the goddamned Vulcan bastard. How do you get away with murder? By going about it very logically. Everyone knew what was going on, but the hell if anyone could prove it.

In the past five years, Spock, the reserved son of Ambassador Sarek, had risen to become one of the richest, most powerful men in the Federation. No one had any concrete evidence, but it was obvious that opposing the Vulcan could have deadly consequences. Quite a few of his competitors had disappeared over the past few years or had inexplicably retired at what had been the prime of their careers.

No one was talking, but the total lack of evidence was evidence enough for Jim Kirk, ace reporter for the Daily Enterprise. Jim had tried to get his editor, Chris Pike, to assign him to do an expose, but there wasn't enough solid evidence to give Spock a parking ticket, let alone a felony charge. Jim was left investigating in the little spare time he had left at the end of the day.

His partner, Nyota 'Don't Call Me Anything But' Uhura, ragged on him constantly about his obsession. Calling it his 'man crush' and demanding to know why he didn't just admit that he had the hots for the alien.

Okay, so maybe everyone didn't know what Kirk knew down to his bones- that Spock was a bad egg. Even Jim's contact on the force, Detective 'Bones' McCoy, couldn't find anything and he was the best detective there was. "Sorry, Jim, I don't like the pointy-eared bastard either, but his record is squeaky clean."

The only one who seemed to believe him was the paper photographer, Pavel 'Something-or-another' Chekov. But then, the kid was seventeen and believed just about everything Jim told him. The incident with the Silly Putty and the garbage disposal had been hilarious.

No, Jim's intuition was sadly underappreciated and Pike had told him that if he whined about Spock one more time he would be doing the astrological section for a month. 'Dear Cancer, be aware that Venus will be moving into the house of the rising sun and that yellow will never be your color…'

It was enough to drive a grown man mad, Kirk thought as he sat at his desk editing the copy on the story he had just completed for the Friday edition. Like anyone cared about the seasonal influx of aphids that threatened rose gardens everywhere…

"Kirk!" Pike shouted out from his office, causing Jim to jump in his seat.

"Aye, Sir?" It amused Jim to treat his editor like the captain of a star ship.

"Get in here, I've got an assignment for you." Pike said before disappearing back into his office.

Kirk grabbed a padd and went into Pike's office. "So what's the job?"

"It's your lucky day, kid; Mr. Spock is holding a press conference at Starfleet about the new warp drive engine his company has just developed. This will boost him from being one of the richest men in the galaxy to being the richest man in the galaxy. I want you to take Chekov to cover the conference and get pictures for the article."

Pike paused and looked directly at Jim, "I do not want you asking questions about one of your conspiracy theories. You are there to observe only. I will not have you embarrassing this paper. I am hoping that this conference will show you that Spock earned his money the old fashioned way—with hard work and by having a better product than the competition.

"Why, just last year he won an award from the Vulcan Science Academy for his innovations in computer programming. His inventions sell like hotcakes, kid—that is why he is a trillionaire. So do we have an understanding, Mr. Kirk?"

"Yes, Sir." Kirk said with his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Good, then you are dismissed. I expect good results from this mission." And sometimes it suited Pike to play the Captain as well.

Kirk walked out of the office, he had a Russian teenager to find.

*&^%$#

Spock looked out from behind the curtain at the crowd that had gathered for the press conference. This was not his favorite part of his job, but publicity was important…especially 'good' publicity.

"Mr. Sulu," he said as he turned towards his personal assistant. "Everything is ready to go, I trust?"

"Yes, sir." Sulu said as he looked down at his padd. "The conference is scheduled to begin exactly at four and Mr. Scott has reported no problems with the audio visual presentation."

"Satisfactory." The half-Vulcan replied. He looked out into the crowd again, wondering if his favorite 'nemesis' had arrived yet. Spock had been sure to send a special invite to the Daily Enterprise. He knew Kirk wouldn't be able to resist. The reporter amused and intrigued him. The man could plainly see what so many overlooked due to his heritage.

Everyone knew you could trust a Vulcan, but he wasn't a true Vulcan, was he?

He knew he was a disappointment to his father; he had been unable to control his emotions as a child, and the more they made him try, the less he wanted that kind of control at all. The true dividing point occurred when he refused to bond with the girl his parents had chosen for him.

She hadn't been right for him and he could feel it deep in his bones. Never mind that bonding was the 'logical' thing to do…Vulcans-practically before emotion. What did it matter if you liked the person you would be attached to for the rest of your life?

Something in Spock had snapped and he refused to bend to that sort of insanity. Other Vulcans saw him as a barbarian, and a throwback to the time before Surak. Spock saw other Vulcans as hidebound traditionalists who wouldn't know an original idea if it bit them on the ass.

He was rich and successful while they made quiet advances. They could make great leaps forward if they put their minds to it, but that would involve wanting to do that, and want was just a useless emotion like all the rest. There was no ambition on Vulcan.

But Spock had ambition, and Spock wanted. If he wanted something, he didn't see the need to deny himself if he could get it in his grasp…and there were very few things he couldn't get into his grasp.

Right now, there was something inside him that wanted the reporter—something that saw a true rival…or equal.

And there he was, pushing his way up the very edge of the stage, determined to have the best seat in the house. He drug along a boy with a camera who looked just a bit overwhelmed by it all. It was obvious that it was all he could do to keep up with Kirk.

Spock allowed himself a small smirk before smoothing his face into an emotionless Vulcan mask. Had to keep up appearances, didn't he? The lights dimmed in the auditorium and the reporters took their seats. At precisely four, and not a moment before, the curtain opened and Spock walked out. Showtime.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kirk actually had many different thoughts about his somewhat unofficial arch-nemesis. The silver-tongued devil almost had Kirk going for what he was saying. Kirk took a moment and jotted down a note…master of mass hypnosis? It was another avenue he would have to investigate. He would put nothing past the Vulcan.

Not that he seemed to be up to anything particularly evil today…criminally speaking. Ending up the ruler of the known universe simply by being the richest person in it was perfectly legal. Immoral, perhaps…but not illegal. All Kirk knew was that this warp core drive would change the face of space exploration forever.

For a moment, it almost made him reconsider his decision to become a reporter rather than a starship captain, but then he remembered his father and he remembered why he had decided against boldly going where no man has gone before.

Kirk looked over the crowd to see how everyone was receiving the news of the new invention. It was a sea of sparkling, happy faces delighted with the possibilities of new adventures in space. Sheeple.

However, there was one face in the crowd that seemed to hold a different opinion. She was hooded, but Kirk could see enough of her face to see the disgust and anger directed towards Spock. Interesting, maybe he would seek her out after the speech to find out what her story was.

He watched as she reached into her robes and pulled out a phaser…ok, so maybe waiting around wouldn't work. He might hate Spock, but that didn't mean he wanted him murdered. Kirk leapt onto the stage and knocked the Vulcan to the ground just as the phaser fired.

Spock felt himself be tackled to the ground then he heard the sound of phaser fire. It took him just a moment to find that the body that had saved him hadn't been one of his bodyguards. He looked down and met the light blue eyes of his favorite reporter. Looking around he saw his bodyguards dragging away the person he presumed was the assailant. Spock looked back down at Kirk and murmured, "My hero."

Kirk blushed and scrambled up off of Spock. Before he could think, he offered the other man his hand to help him up then he remembered that Vulcans didn't touch other people's hands. He was about to pull his arm back when Spock grabbed onto his hand anyway and pulled himself up. If he held on just a moment longer than he needed to, Kirk pretended not to notice.

Kirk saw that the security team was ushering all of the other reporters out. The press conference was obviously over, but none of the reporters were exactly dragging their feet either. Everyone wanted to race back with the story. Poor Chekov was being swept out with the tide. Kirk motioned to the exodus as he looked back to Spock, "Well, I guess I will be going then."

"I am afraid that I can't let you do that, Mr. Kirk. We have some questions about what happened."

"Oh, the cops will need a statement, won't they?" Kirk gave a nervous laugh. It wasn't often that he was on this side of a police investigation…anymore. The adrenaline was fading and he could feel small tremors in his hands.

It wasn't just from the rescue, it was also from the fact that the criminal mastermind knew that Kirk thought that he was a criminal mastermind. Kirk hadn't exactly been subtle. This was probably the most socially awkward situation Kirk had ever been in, and that was saying something.

Spock inwardly smirked. He didn't need to touch the reporter to see every little thought that went through his head. Rarely had he seen a more expressive face.

Not that he had minded touching Kirk earlier, not in the least. The Vulcan had almost purred at the touch of Kirk's mind. He had been right, this human was exactly what he needed and now that he had him in his grasp, he wasn't letting him go. It was charming to see how naïve the man still was. He actually thought that they would call the police, how quaint.

"Follow me, Mr. Kirk, I am sure that security is waiting for us before questioning the prisoner." Spock turned on his heel and walked towards the wings of the stage.

Jim shrugged and followed; on one hand there was the danger of being alone with the most diabolical man on the planet, on the other, this was the story of his life. It didn't take any guesswork to know what Kirk would choose. When they got off stage, Kirk didn't see any people and he also didn't see where they had gone. He was just turning to ask Spock about it when he heard the phrase. "Two to beam up."

Oh, shit.

Spock rather enjoyed the look of wide-eyed shock that Kirk still bore when the re-materialized aboard his ship, the Shelat. "Welcome aboard, Mr. Kirk."

"What, no, you can't just bring me up here without asking! This is kidnapping! Besides, I don't think the police are going to want to come all the way up here to arrest that woman." Kirk was livid.

Spock just raised one eyebrow, "Mr. Kirk, who said anything about involving the police?"

Kirk was incredulous, "What? That was attempted murder back there! I don't think she had that phaser on stun. Don't you want her arrested?"

"This is a Vulcan matter, and therefore it should be handled by Vulcans." Spock said as he led the way down the hall.

"What? You mean she was a Vulcan? Why on earth would she want to kill you?"

"Well, I think she tried to kill me on Earth so that if she were caught, she would not be tried and punished in the Vulcan fashion." Spock answered.

"What? No, that isn't what I meant…oh, never mind." Kirk sighed as he followed his 'host'.

Safe in the knowledge that Kirk couldn't see him, Spock grinned. He loved messing with humans by pretending to misunderstand idioms. They were so easy to confuse. The brig was on the same floor as the transporter room so they didn't have to go far. When they came to the correct door, Spock typed in a code faster than Kirk could follow and the door slid open.

Mr. Sulu was waiting in the antechamber. "So far we have gotten her name, but she refuses to explain her motive until you arrive. Her name is T'Pring."

Spock grew still and a thoughtful expression crossed his face, "I see. We will see her now. I assume she is suitably restrained?"

"Yes, of course, she is completely immobile." Sulu answered.

"Good." Spock walked to the cell door and it slid open, he noticed that Kirk was lingering behind with an uncertain look on his face. "Well, are you coming?"

Kirk shook himself and gathered his wits. "Yes." He followed Spock into the room. He saw the woman bound to a chair behind a table with two security guards standing behind her. There were two chairs on the other side and that was where Spock and Kirk took their seats.

For a while Spock just sat there and looked at the woman in silence. Kirk looked at her as well—she was gorgeous in a slightly insane sort of way. With a little effort, she could have had her pick of modeling contracts on any planet Kirk could think of…but beauty obviously wasn't what she was going for today. He hair was held back in a severe, ratty bun, and there were scrapes of dirt on her face.

"Why are you here, T'Pring?' Spock finally asked.

"Only you would ask that, ignorant half-breed." She snarled. "I have come to avenge my honor."

Spock remained unfazed by the insult, but he was more than confused by her motive. "Forgive me, but I am quite unclear on how I besmirched your honor. We only met once that I remember and that was when we were seven."

"You rejected me! A half-blood who rejected a full blooded Vulcan; no one would touch me after that. If a mongrel wouldn't have me, how could I possibly make another a good mate? I became a pariah and neither you nor your family cared."

Spock raised an eyebrow, "I never knew any of this. Not that it would have changed my mind, but there might have been something that could have been done. I would have gladly taken the blame, and to be honest, I had thought that I had.

"What I still do not understand is the irrationality of an assassination attempt. Why not sue for defamation of character, instead? I would have been willing to settle a lucrative amount as re-compensation. Now, no one will believe you if you say that you were not the one at fault. They will see today's insanity as proof of your guilt."

Jim mentally catalogued what he was hearing. Vulcans were usually tight-lipped about their personal culture and now he could see why. Arranged betrothals at seven? How medieval was that? Not to mention that the culture of 'infinite diversity in infinite combinations' was prejudiced as hell. How embarrassing.

The door to the cell opened and Sulu walked in and handed Spock a padd. Spock read over it briefly and nodded at his personal assistant who then left again. "They are looking for you." He told T'Pring calmly. "Your caretakers at the asylum are very worried about you. I am afraid that after this, though, you will most likely never see the outside of those walls again. We will return you to their care as soon as possible." He stood up and walked to the door, Jim quickly followed.

When the door shut behind them, Jim looked at Spock, "So you drove that lady nuts?"

The Vulcan's face showed no emotion. "Not exactly. After our failed betrothal, she was engaged to a boy named Stonn. My actions did not reflect on her at all, but when he broke the engagement a few years ago, she built what happened with me up in her mind until it became the root of all her problems.

"Her parents had her sent to the mind healers, and she got to the point where she could fake getting better—they gave her a weekend pass to visit her family and she used the opportunity to escape."

"Wow, now that is a story." Kirk was already planning the layout.

"A story you will not be able to write, I am afraid." Spock said as they left the detention center.

"What are you talking about? This is America! The land of free speech! Once I get back home, how are you going to stop me?"

"Oh, there are lots of different ways, but whoever told you that you could go home?" Spock said mildly as he reached a turbo lift.

Kirk was incensed, "You can't kidnap me! I will be missed and people know I was last seen with you. You would never get away with it."

"Oh, but Mr. Kirk, I already have." Spock punched a few buttons on the padd he was holding and gave it to Kirk.

Jim read with growing horror the e-mail 'he' had supposedly sent to Pike. It contained all the details needed for someone else to write the story…Spock's approved version of it, and it explained that he had changed his mind on the Vulcan's character and that he had been invited to follow Spock on a voyage home for an in-depth character story. Pike had already written back about how pleased he was. Spock was not one for not talking to reporters. A story like this would put the Enterprise on the map.

Kirk scowled at the Vulcan, "When did you have time to do this?"

"I didn't, it seems that Mr. Sulu will be getting a raise, though." Spock said smugly.

"You bastard!"

"Now, now, my parents were most defiantly married when I was conceived, I assure you."

Kirk's scream of frustration could be heard for several levels.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jim was shown to a luxurious cabin and then left there alone. Spock had gone to the bridge to make sure that everything was running smoothly. Jim wasn't fool enough to believe that the outside of the door was unguarded, however. A prison cell was a prison cell no matter how pretty.

Suddenly, a panel moved open along one of the walls. It looked like a window staring out into space, but Kirk knew better, the picture was too good; it had to be the feed from a camera mounted on the outside. He wondered why it had opened, then, as he watched, the stars slowly began to shift…they were moving!

Faster and faster they went until the stars were no more than a blur on the screen. He was reluctantly entranced. He had always told himself that he never wanted to go out into space, but some part of him had always known that was a lie. Seeing the jump into warp satisfied some craving he hadn't wanted to admit to having.

He was still staring at the screen when the door slid open behind him. His captor walked in and the door shut behind him. "Nice of you to knock." Jim spat.

"Whoever knocks when entering their own room?" Spock said as he started to take off the blazer he had worn to give the press conference. He pushed it down what had to be a laundry chute.

"If this is your room, why am I here? I was told that this is where I would be staying."

Spock gave him a look that almost chided his naïveté; it then changed to a smirk as realization dawned on Kirk's face. "You wouldn't!" He gasped.

"I wouldn't what?" Spock asked as he stalked closer.

"Well, it is just that I had never pegged you as a rapist." Jim said with as much bravado as he could muster.

Spock walked close and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "Why not? You seemed to have no problem accusing me of much worse, if I recall. But put your mind at ease, when you come to my bed it will be of your own free will." Then without warning he kissed Kirk for all he was worth. He didn't even have time to put up a fight before he got lost in Spock's kiss.

He shuddered and his knees almost went out from under him and Spock wrapped his arms around him to keep him from falling. He had never felt anything like this. When the kiss finally broke, it was Spock who ended it. Kirk blushed as it took him a few seconds to get his feet under him again. "Why?" Kirk finally asked as he pulled away from the smug Vulcan.

"You know why, if your pursuit of me carried anymore sexual overtones you would have been accused of writing erotica instead of articles." Spock walked up to him and drew him close again, "And I am no better." He said softly. "I don't know why, but we sparked like fire from the moment we met and I am growing tired of the chase."

Kirk tried to search his mind for excuses, but he was having trouble. "But I hate you, you are corrupt and ruthless."

"Not really, I am…practical, I guess you could say."

"But what about all of those people you've killed, your competitors?" Kirk asked.

"Oh, they aren't dead, just very well paid off. You see, it isn't a monopoly if no one else chooses to compete with you." Spock explained as his hands began to stroke up and down Kirk's back.

Jim couldn't have made himself move if he tried and that was something he wasn't quite ready to do just yet. After a minute he gave a soft laugh, "A modern day Machiavelli, I should have guessed."

"When I was young, my mother encouraged me to read Earth's classical literature. 'The Prince' was always one of my favorites. When I decided to make my own way instead of going to the Vulcan Science Academy I remembered many of its lessons."

Jim's objections were melting and there was little he could do to stop them. Oh, he still knew that the Vulcan was ruthless, but what successful businessperson wasn't? If he hadn't killed the woman who tried to kill him, it was highly unlikely that he would kill mere business rivals.

He was also right about the sparks that flew between them. Kirk wavered for a few more minutes, weighing his options, then he raised his head and kissed Spock with everything he had.

Spock wasted no time; he wasn't about to let Jim change his mind. All too soon, Jim found himself losing his shirt; the Vulcan's hands seemed to be everywhere. Jim was so lost he could barely think straight and soon he was backing up towards the bed and falling over it when the edge hit the back of his knees. He felt hands rubbing his ass through his jeans and he wanted nothing more than for the pants to be off. He returned the favor, running his hands down the Vulcan's taut butt, cupping and squeezing as he went.

It'd been a long time since he done anything with a man—not since college. He'd always thought that it had been an experimental phase, but with Spock it felt different.

All of his previous sexual experiences seemed to pale the more he touched his alien lover. He could almost feel flames igniting between them. Soon the Vulcan was lacking his top as well and Jim was running his hands over Spock's lightly furred chest, pausing to pinch green tinted nipples. Spock gasped and arched his back, then he growled and leaned down and began to suck Jim's neck passionately. His hands reached between them and began to unbutton their pants-one pair than the other, and then he reached in to Jim's boxers to find him hard and leaking.

Jim mewled as he felt his arch-nemesis firmly begin to stroke his cock. He wanted to do more, to return the pleasure, but each second drove him farther and farther out of his mind. He was helpless to do anything more than to hang on to Spock tightly. It took only minutes for him to come like an inexperienced teenager.

He laid back and gasped raggedly, he knew that he would be completely embarrassed later but at this point he simply didn't care. Who knew that such a simple thing as a hand job could blow his mind more than any sexual experience he'd had in the past 10 years. "You are," *gasp* "completely," *pant* "outstandingly," *groan* "perfectly good at that. How did you do that? I don't think I have ever felt this way."

Spock smirked, "I am a touch telepath, I will always know just what buttons to push and how hard to push them."

Jim sighed contentedly, "Well, feel free to push them any time you want. Give me a moment to catch my breath and I'll return the favor."

Spock brought his hand up to his mouth and began to lick Jim's come off slowly, "No hurry, we have all the time in the world."

Jim gulped as he saw the feral look in Spock's eyes, No, being with this Vulcan definitely wouldn't be boring...if he survived.

The End!

A/N- So, there is a story behind this fic. There is a song by Powerman 5000 called 'Super Villain'. Every time I hear the song I can't help but picture Lex Luthor. Then one day, while reading a Star Trek fic, it struck me that Spock would make a crazy good villain.

That led me back to the song and how the song reminded me of Lex Luthor…and so you can see where the chain of logic went. Anyway, thanks for all of the reviews. They made me very happy.


End file.
